Род Вальмон
Семья Вальмонт (англ. Valmont family) — правящая семья Орлея начиная со Священного Века. История Семья Вальмонт добилась видного положение, когда Ламберт Вальмонт, молодой капитан орлейской армии, прославился в Битве при Айсли в 5:24 году Священного Века. Ламберт проигнорировал отданный ему приказ и пришел на помощь осажденным антиванцам и спас их от неминуемой гибели (some say this was motivated by his infatuation with an Antivan camp follower, though this has never been confirmed). Антиванские отряды возглавлял король Азар Адальберто Кампана, и в благодарность за спасение он даровал Ламберту дворянский титул и отдал ему в жены одну из своих дочерей. В качестве герба Ламберт выбрал льва, существо, обитающее в восточном Тедасе. Император Орлея, поняв необходимость последовать примеру правителя Антивы, подтвердил титул Ламберта и даровал маркизат, когда он вернулся на родину. За столь стремительное возвышение ревнивые дворяне Орлей дали ламберту прозвище "Самодовольный Лев", которое, впрочем, пришлось тому по душе. Семья Вальмонт получила статус правителей Орлея благодаря сыну Ламберта, Альфонсу, который возглавил гражданскую войну с узурпатором Ксавье Дракконом. Он убил Ксавье в поединке, дав начало орлейсианской легенде, повествующей о Льве, убивающем Дракона, и положил конец многовековой истории семьи Драккон. Начиная с конца Священного Века семья Вальмонт становится приавителми Орлея. Нынешняя императрица — Селина I, занявшая перстол в 9:20 году Века Дракона после смерти своего дяди Флориана, — также я вляется представительницей этой династии. Права Селины на трон с самого начала были спорными, и в 9:40 году ее кузен Великий герцог Гаспар де Шалон начинает восстание, желая свергнуть Селину и самому стать Императором Орлея. Представители left|22px Ламберт Вльмонт — за доблесть в бою при Айсли получил дворянский титул. left|22px Жена Ламберта — дочь короля Азара Адальберто Кампана; принцесса Антивы. left|22px Альфонс Вльмонт — возглавил успешное восстание против династии Дракконов и стал первым императором из рода Вальмонт. left|22px Фриан Вльмонт — взошел на престол в году 7:44 Века Бурь, отменил 136 закон, запрещающий женщинам вступать в рыцарство, и посмертно посвятил в рыцари Авелин. left|22px Этьен I (годы правления 7:71-8:21) — В конце Века Бури у него родились близнецы и Церковь сочла это знамением Блаженного Века, века щедрости и процветания; left|22px Маркиза Иветт — его жена. (годы правления 8:21-8:51) — сын Этьена I, известный как "Безумный Император"; по его инициативе Орлей вторгся в Ферелден 8:24 Благословленного Века. left|22px Великий Герцог Гратьен — сын Этьена I; был убит вместе со всей семьей по приказу своего брата Ревилля. left|22px Камилла Вальмонт — внучка Гратьена; погибла вместе с семьей. left|22px Этьен II (годы правления 8:51-8:55) — сын Ревилля (годы правления 8:51-8:55) left|22px Великая Герцогиня Леонтин — дочь Ревилля left|22px Император Жюдикаэль I — сын Ревилля; восстановил Зимний Дворец в Халамширале left|22px Герцогиня Катрин Хоссбергская — его жена. left|22px Император Жюдикаэль II — сын Жюдикаэля I (годы правления 8:70-8:84) left|22px Баронесса Эмилия Кампана — его жена. — сын Жюдикаэля I; Ферелден освободился во время его правления. А сам он погиб от рук леди Мантильон. left|22px Маркграфиня Джустиния с Охотничьего холма — его жена. Принц — сын Жюдикаэля I и отец Селины. left|22px Герцогиня Кларисса де Монфор — мать Селины. Погибла на охоте от рук леди Калиенн, жены Гаспара де Шалона. left|22px Принцесса Мелизанда — дочь Жюдикаэля I. left|22px Герцог Теород де Шалон — ее муж. left|22px Наследный принц Этьен III — сын Жюдикаэля II (годы жизни 8:75-8:77) left|22px Наследный принц Леопольд — сын Жюдикаэля II (годы жизни 8:75-8:77) left|22px Принцесса Евангелина — дочь Флориана (годы жизни 8:77-8:77) — глава государства в настоящий момент. Селина — дочь младшего брата последнего императора, так что после смерти Флориана у прочих членов семейства было больше прав на престол. Дворцовые слухи гласят, что Селина сначала подослала убийцу к дяде, а затем устроила заговор против старших двоюродных братьев и сестер, устранив их с дороги к трону. Впрочем, как бы Селина ни пришла к власти, она быстро доказала, что там ей самое место. — Великий Герцог; сын принцессы Мелизанды. — Великая Герцогиня; дочь принцессы Мелизанды. Фамильное древо Интересные факты *Герб Вальмонтов — золотой лев на фиолетовом поле. *Вальмонты, как и многие знатные семьи Тедаса, являются потомками королевы Аши Кампаны. *Многие известные представители рода имели склонность к окультизму. Император Ревелль верил в призраков, императора Жюдикаэля очаровывало все древнее и таинственное, принц Рейно собирал резные фигурки галла, а императрица Селина предпочла видеть своим придворным магом отступницу, а не кого-то, прошедшего обучение в Круге. Галерея Фриан Вальмонт.jpg|Император Фриан Вальмонт Император_Этьен_I.jpg|Император Этьен I Император Жюдикаэль I.jpg|Император Жюдикаэль I Категория:Семьи Категория:Знать Категория:Знать Орлея Категория:Правители Категория:Орлей